The Power Snatcher
by XGamerFlameXAltX
Summary: Join the Power stealing immortal in his path of destruction to take all of the gods powers. (lemon warning)(mature)(Basically just lemon)
1. Chapter 1

This will be a collection of lemons between one oc and many canon characters.

Blackness that's all she could see. But she hadn't been restrained. This was athena. The last thing she remembered was being knocked out. It was cold and she felt heavier though and as she looked down she immediately knew why. Her stomach was absolutely huge and she was completely nude.. She looked like she was 8 months pregnant. And then she felt it a kick movement inside of her. And then she heard the door open. And in walked a nude male. Muscular but not body builder like muscular kik he actually worked not lifted weights. He had a slim athletic look to him. There was also little to no fat on him either. His hair was dark purple and short cut in a messy way that he managed to look good. His face was well to be honest it was hard to tell it was to dark.

He walked over to her. He already had an erection. 12 long and 3 inches thick. And without hesitation he grabbed my legs and spread me wide and thrusted into her. Hard. And he immediately started pulling back out of her and thrusting back in. Oddly enough she didn't fight back.

Soon enough her cries of pleasure could be heard as they echoed thought the building. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh could be heard. Ashe hilted himself inside of her warm pussy. His shaft fit perfectly in her. It was as if she had been molded just for him to fuck. He filled her pussy over and over again. Loving the felling of being inside of her.

Pov change.

Oh my gods. Ohhhhh. Don't stop. Harder. Deeper. Faster. More. These were the only words that would leave my mouth as i was so utterly dominated and filled. Again and again he filled me with his massive godly member. He thrusted into me with the speed and strength of a piston. My breast bounced slightly leaking milk every time he trusted inside of me. And I loved it. I wanted to give him more than I could ever give him. At that moment the only thing that mattered was him inside of me not stopping until he fucked me unconscious. And then he'd likely lee going. Because that's all that mattered. I was and continue to this day to be his. His toy to do with as he pleases. To fill as much as he liked. It was my duty to please him. And it gave me immense pleasure to do so.

Pov change

As he thrusted into her again and again. Her cries of pleasure could be heard all across the complex. Her body covered in a layer of sweat as he plowed into her again and again. He went faster and faster. To the point where he could barely be seen by the human eye. But she could feel him. And as he did this her head fell back, mouth open in a never ending ooo, Her eyes blank as she experienced orgasm after orgasm. Her mind it was gone. Lost in the deep ocean of pleasure that was once known as Athena. And finally she got what she wanted. Hot fertile seed flooded her already bulging womb. But now she was nothing as she was easily picked up set up to ride her master.

And that's what she did as she began to ride him. Going fast and hard plunging herself back down hard onto his shaft with every buck of her hips. Taking all 13 inches in every time. Her entire front was visible to him as he leaned up and took one of her breasts in his mouth and began to suck her nipple. Drinking the milk that flooded his mouth. Her breasts had been big to begin with now they wet huge and filled with milk. By looking at her stomach alone one could tell she was pretty far along.

Though not in human time. She was little less than a month along. But he could cause extremely fast maturing of his offspring.

Letting go of her nipple he grabbed her hips and began to thrust up inside of her meeting every one of her bounces with a thrust. And as he did you could see her eyes start to flutter open and shut. It wasn't long before she came again coating his shaft on her juices. But he wasn't done no where close. He picked her up never pulling out of her or breaking his pace and pressed her against the head board of the bed. And began to fuck her even harder. Pulling her back onto him by her ass. By now she had already lost feeling in her legs and couldn't move them leaving her at his mercy. And he fucked her harder and harder each passing moment. It wasn't long before she came again and as she did he filled her again. So much inside of her that both hers and his juices began to drip down her legs at a steady pace creating a puddle beneath them. And also causing her to fall unconscious.

He pulled out of her this was the former god of wisdom and battle strategy. He'd taken her godly powers from her for himself. He was the new god of wisdom and battle strategy. And he planed to take many more of the gods powers.

He grabbed her head and brought her limp body down so his cock was right at her lips. And then he thrusted inside of her. Going so deep inside of her throat that one could see where his cock was by the bulge that was there. Despite this she didn't wake up. And he began to face fuck her. Thrusting into and using her throat. Soon enough he unloaded his seed deep into her throat. Causing her to awake slightly to swallow it all. But then she fell back asleep. Totally exhausted.

Pulling out of her he quickly left the room leaving in total silence. And a sleeping powerless female immortal being behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

My names John. John O'Brian I wasn't always like this you know. Hunting down the gods to steel their powers. I used to be little more than a demigod with a unknown parentage.

I still don't know who my parents are. They haven't shown themselves or even attempted to claim me. This all started one day not to long ago. When I stumbled into a little camp known as Camp half blood. The only place safe for demigods or so they thought there's another camp. Though its based on the gods Roman sides.

My anger started shortly after camp half-bloods defense of Mount Olympus. Because it was then I was sentenced to death. I still don't know why.

And that's also when my first powers showed themselves.

Flashback.

"Jonny O'Brian you are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes against Olympus." Came Zeus voice. I barely even have time to react before a bolt of lightning came crashing down on me. I didn't even think I acted. Moving faster than I ever have before I caught the lightning bolt in my hands. And suddenly I felt so much power surge into me. I quickly realized at that moment I had quite literally absorbed Zeus's master bolt. That was what allowed me to fight back in the first place.

Without even thinking. My clothes smoldering and my skin slightly pink. I brought my hands up and thrusted them out at Zeus. The feeling was indescribable. The rush of adrenalin that came with was highly addicting. The look on Zeus face was priceless.

I was shocked at what I had done. Never before had this happened to me. But my instincts took over and I blasted a hole in the wall with my new found lightning powers. And took off through the hole running through Olympus dodging minor gods, goddesses and other stuff I really didn't get a good look at. I briefly remember a flash of light and then running into someone.

Then there was a flash of light I found myself in a bed naked with the lustful goddess of love atop me also naked.

I felt something warm envelop my shaft. The goddess of love had me in her mouth. I wasn't as big as I am now then but I was a good 8 inches. The feeling of her mouth that was indescribable. And then she started to bob her head.

I came immediately shooting of rope after rope of seed into her mouth. She didn't let a drop escape.

"already but we haven't even got to the good part yet." Came Aphrodite voice. Taking me out of her mouth. She was absolutely beautiful. She moved so she was just over top of my shaft and dropped down. The feeling of her pussy around me was incredible causing me to nearly cum immediately. But she wouldn't let me not yet. She began to ride me reverse cowgirl style. I watched her ass bounce every time she came down onto me. My hands moved on their own and grabbed that ass and began to pull her down onto me and buck up into her matching her rhythm.

"So good." Came her voice. Her moans were coming now and they were loud. They made me want her even more. And that's when it hit me.

Pulling out of her I grabbed Aphrodite by he hips and flipped her so I was on top and without waiting I hilted myself back into her. She moaned loudly as I did. The feeling she was so tight. So much so that I came as soon as I was fully inside of her with her not controlling wither I could or not. Filling her pussy with my hot fertile seed causing her to cum. It was also at that time when I started to absorb her power. I could feel it flowing through me. I could feel her getting weaker beneath me as I started to thrust inside of her. I felt myself change I could feel myself stealing every bit of power that she had. Even her immortality. I could feel her energy flow into me. And it made me drunk on lust and power. All the while she never stopped moaning and asking no demanding that I go harder, faster and deeper. I did all those thing.

I began to ram into her. She was now no more than a beautiful mortal. She couldn't even see through the mist. She also began to orgasm reduced to a moaning mess with every one of my thrusts which were now much to powerful for her mortal body. She broke beneath me. Cumming nonstop now milking me for everything I had.

It wasn't long before I filled her again. This time so much that her stomach inflated making her look slightly pregnant.

"Your mine now." I said to her. As I began to thrust into her again. Her face was stuck in a expression of pure pleasure. But her eyes were blank.

I used her for the next 5 hrs. Filling her again and again. I used her so much that her pussy conformed to fit my shaft and only my shaft. I filled her so much that she looked like she was ready to give birth any day. And I made all my seed stay inside of her.

When I finally was finished with her and pulled out I found myself still unsatisfied. I wanted more. I remembered a story that Percy had told. About an island. With a wicked smile I flashed there. As I arrived I found myself on a beach. There was a path leading to a beautiful garden and after that a cave with a crystal curtain door. As I walked through the garden and to the cave I stopped for a moment to admire the flowers. There were beautiful. But according to story they were nothing compared to the one that tended to them. I walked to the cave and brushed aside the curtain I said"Oh Calypso."


	3. update

Update

I apologize for not updating. Ian currently very busy with school.I'll post another chap soon but I can't five an exact date. Sorry and thanks for reading my story.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another lemon

Chapter 3 Calypso

"Oh Calypso." I called out as I walked into the cave she called home. She was there sitting at her loom. Doing whatever. It didn't matter to me. I let the good of loves power flood the room. You could see her eyes fill with lust. That was exactly what I wanted. I walked over to her it was obvious that she was trying to fight it.

"Let me go." She said to me. Oh her voice it was beautiful. But I had other uses for her mouth than talking. Much more efficient uses.

"Why you want this as much as I want it." I told her. Using the old gods of loves charm speak. You could see here struggle begin to lose speed as I talked to her."Your going to be mine from now on. You want that don't you." I said to her.

"I want that... No what am I saying." Calypso said. Her hands gripping her head. Her struggle was futile though.

"You want to be mine." I told her putting more power into my words. So much so that you could see her breast's straining against her top. "Forever." I told her. And that did It her struggle stopped completely."Your going to obey whatever I tell you." I said to her. She simply nodded. "Now strip." I order her. Putting even more power into my words. She didn't even say a word she just snapped her fingers and her clothes were gone. Showing me her perfect body. Gods she was beautiful even if now she's nothing more than my breeding stock. She held herself as if she was on display. Her back arched just so and her chest pushed outward to make her breasts appear bigger."Bend over." I told her. She eagerly compiled. Bending over giving me a perfect view of my prize.

Walking over to her I snapped my own fingers getting causing all clothing in the room to disappear. My length was rock hard as I moved behind her and lined myself up with her pussy."You gonna be my breeding said stock from now on." I told her. Ramming so deep inside of her that a bludge appeared appeared in her stomach. She didn't cry in pain when I took her virginity. Even as little bit of her golden blood leaked out of her. But I didn't stop there. I reached out and grabbed her hair pulling her head back up to me and I began to savagely thrust into her. I put her upper body onto her loom but it broke with my next thrust sending her upper half to the ground. I didn't really care anyway. I pounded into her. Tearing her pussy apart with the force I was using. I had already reduced her to a moaning mess on the ground. Her breast were smashed into the ground every time I trusted into her. Soon enough what little of her mind was left was gone. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as which hung limply open. She isn't used for anything else now other than for her pussy, breast's and womb. My men have enjoyed her many times over and she has hand many of their children. She's been reduced to this by me even as she blinks in and out of consciousness I continue to fuck her. The longer I fuck her the more of my power I pump into her. I fucked her for a full week before I came. By then she bounced limply on my cock as drool fell from her mouth. I filled her so much when I came. Her womb inflated to the twice the size of a melon. She had a blank unintelligent look in her eyes.. Calypso was gone. A shell left in her place. I fucked her 3 more times before I left. I was going to hurt Zeus badly this time.


End file.
